The Gift
by Muffin-Fairy
Summary: When Frodo readies himself to take the journey to the undying lands, he seeks to leave a gift for little Elanor.


Frodo bent down on the floor of his bedroom, and reached under his beduntill he felt the comforting touch of oak wood against his outstetchedfingers. He pulled out the wooden box he had kept there so long, lonely dust covering the top. He slid it open and touched the treasure of his lostchildhood that he had kept there since he had come to hobbiton, safe under the shelter of his bed. It had waitied there through the lonely night of grief for him to take out and turn over and over in his hands, as he waited for the dawn. The last remaining comfort from his mother. As with all pains,the night turned slowly brighter with the coming sunrise, and as the sun  
seeped into Frodo's world, the box remained there beneath his bed, secure and safe.  
Frodo let the strand of pearls pass between his fingers one at a time,slowly winding it's way to his palm. He turned his head slightly to the side, watching it's descent, each pearl touching against eachother solightly, making a noise like a butterfly breaking from it's cocoon, or a newspring bulb breaking through the last of the crisp snow. That strange lullaby that had lulled him to sleep countless times as he lay in his bed, grieving for his father and mother, would play only once more for him.  
He gently closed his fingers over his mother's pearls and pressed them lightly to his lips. He layed them back down in their box and closed the lid, just as the door opened and a gentle voice called from the warm light slipping through the opening, "Mr. Frodo?" Frodo jumped slightly and turned to see Sam peeking his curly head through the door. "Come in, Sam," he said, smiling. Sam pushed the door open with his foot, with a very sleepy looking Elanor wrapped up in his arms. Frodo smiled as the babe yawned, and stretched her little arms. She was such a sweet child and every thing she did made Frodo's heart swell. She turned her little face and gave Frodo a happy gummy smile.

"Sir,...Rosie sent me to tell you that supper's ready," Sam said softly, wary of the dreamy look in Frodo's eyes, "Are you feeling alright,sir? " Frodo looked up to meet his eyes, "Yes, Sam, I am fine, but I am afraid your daughter has entranced me with her loveliness," he said happily. Sam laughed. "Aye, she has a tendency to do that," he said, focusing on his childs countenance. He sighed fondly; Frodo stood up and crossed to his friend, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Sam, may I hold her?" he asked. Time was running out, and he wanted to hold her safely in his arms one last time before he left forever.  
"Of course, Mr. Frodo," Sam said and carefully shifted the little girl into Frodo's frailer but just as loving arms. Elanor didn't make a sound as she was placed into his embrace, except a happy gurgle as she snuggled into the crook of his arm. Frodo's heart felt warmer than it had in what felt like years. Sam smiled to see his master look so happy; he had looked so sad of late, and it seemed that everytime he touched something in the house it was as though he was trying to say goodbye.  
"What a beautiful babe you have Sam," Frodo mused softly, rousing Sam from his thoughts. He nodded, "I can't imagine a more wonderful child; I can hardly believe she's mine," he mused as Elanor gently tugged on his finger. Frodo smiled and looked up at his gardner, "I can, Sam." Sam felt all the blood rise to his face, but wasn't sure what he could say in response, when Rosie saved him by calling from the kitchen.  
"Sam, I need your help with dinner'; it's going all awry!" her voice called. Sam laughed. "Frodo, do you think I might be able to leave her here with you for a few minutes?" Frodo nodded and let Sam rescue dinner. Frodo gently rocked Elanor back and forth, humming softly. "You are going to be such a beautiful lass," Frodo mused, "Your father is going to have to beat of the lads with a stick." He laughed, but Elanor had a look of melancholy displayed on her tiny features, as though she understood that Frodo was trying to say goodbye to her. "I'm sorry, lilttle Ellie, but I have to go," Frodo sighed, "But I so wish I could be here to see you grow,  
and there is nothing that I mourn so much as missing your wedding day." Elanor cooed and reached her fingers up to pull on Frodo's curls. "So, I have set aside this box for you, so, when the day comes, I will be with you." Frodo touched Ellie's new curls fondly, and she wrapped her hand around his finger, and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Frodo heard Sam's quiet footfalls as he came close to the bedroom and Frodo looked once more upon her face, "Farwell, beautiful child", he whispered and bent to kiss her softly in farewell.

Years passed in the Shire, and Bag End was full with life, and joy, and many children, but all of those children must grow up sometime, and on the  
morning of Elanor's wedding, Sam had something very important to give her, something meant for her for a very very long time. Sam could feel the brown box in his pocket. He had found it the night he returned from the Grey Havens, resting on the dresser that was in Elanor's room. Rosie had dared not touch it, guessing it's origin, but left him to discover the treasure by himself for his sake.

Sam found the note left underneath the box and held it gently, for his hands were trembling since he returned, and he was scared he might rip the paper. It read:

Dear Sam,  
This I leave to your sweet daughter, Elanor the fair, as a wedding gift.  
For though I cannot be there physically, I will be there in spirit. Though  
she may not remember anything of me when she has grown up into the fine  
hobbit she shall become, I wish to leave this last gift for her, and I hope  
you will tell her I love her very much. It is my last gift of love to her,  
and a reminder of where I went. It belonged to my mother before she passed,  
and was the only remaining token of her that I have kept; it would bring me  
great pleasure to know that it will be hers when she is grown. Please,  
Samwise, friend of friends, you have done so much for me over the years,  
this is the last favor I shall ask of you, other than having the full and  
happy life you deserve.  
eternally your friend,  
Frodo Baggins

Sam silently folded the letter and put it gingerly into his waistcoat pocket. The words left by his friends brought a fresh wave of pain. The letter brought a comfort, though, and Sam found that the tears of grief were mixed with those brought by happiness. Sam opened the box. The beauty of the strand of pearls smote at his heart, and he smiled, he could think of no better gift for his Elanor, and, of course, it would be Mr. Frodo that would be able to find such a present for her. He walked to the cradle and showed the bairn the pearls, and she gently reached her hand to stroke the beautiful white jewels, her eyes shining.

When Sam finally reached the house where Elanor was getting ready, he found himself strangely nervous. He crept through the home and knocked on the door of Elanor's room. He could hear the bustle of womanly commotion coming from inside, and his wife answered at the door with a smile of pride that only the mother of the bride can wear. She let him in, but he stopped dead when he caught side of Elanor. He stood for a moment to find words to tell his daughter, as she stood smiling shyly and nervously in her wedding gown, but he was tongue-tied. There was no way to describe the beauty he saw in his daughter, who had suddenly grown up without her father truly knowing. What had happened to the tiny little girl with scraped knees begging him for a story? Suddenly there was an elvish princess in her place, one that would rival the beauty of the Lady Galadriel, though he would never say such a thing.  
"Dad..You're not sayin' anything...Do I look strange?" Elanor asked looking uncomfortable and already nervous enough with her pre-wedding shakes. "No!" Sam blurted out without thinking. "I am simply searchin' for some words to say, but I am afraid you look much to beautiful for words, my dear one. You really should have chosen a different spot for your wedding other than Bag End's garden, why, you'll be shaming all of my flowers, Elanorelle."

The girl smiled and wrapped her arms around Sam. "Thanks, Dad," she whispered softly. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. He showed it to her and Elanor looked at it with bewildered eyes. "This was from Mr. Frodo, you probably don't remember him, but this was meant for you."

"No, no I do," Elanor said. "In my early memories, there is constantly a hobbit with sad eyes and fair skin. I remember how he lifted me, and his elvish lullabyes. When he left, there was always an imaginary friend I had that I made up to play with me when I was sad. He used to come with me on adventures, and he made me feel brave. I believe he was the Mr. Frodo from my memories." Elanor blushed, but didn't meet her fathers' eyes, opening the box slowly. She gasped as she saw the necklace inside. "This is...for me?" she asked, looking up at her father. Sam smiled and nodded. He gently took the strand from it's box and lifting Elanors' hair gently to the side, he clasped the strand around her neck. "He loved you very much. He wanted to give you one last gift before he left for the undying lands. He so wanted to be here. They were from the sea, a reminder of where he went, but they were also his mothers', who died when he was very small." Sam smiled, and rested his hands  
on his daughters' shoulders as she looked in the mirror. He felt tears threatening to overflow, but he kept them from falling down his cheeks, though he could not tell if they were from sadness or from great joy. Elanor reached her hand up to touch the necklace. "It's so beautiful, Dad. I wish I could thank him, and see him one last time." Sam knew a few tears had fallen now, "As do I, lass." Elanor turned around and hugged him. "He's so happy though, dear, and that is such a comforting thought. He loved you, and you gave him so much happiness in that last year he spent in our beloved Shire. We're both grateful for that." Sam added, gently, stroking circles on her back. Elanor nodded, "I'm so happy, Dad. I don't know what to do when my heart is this full," Elanor said, pulling back and smiling. "Just enjoy it, my dear. It's a gift we don't truly deserve. That's why we must always live our lives to the fullest." Sam kissed his daughter on the cheek, and left her to get ready.

Elanor stood for a long time in front of her mirror. Touching the pearls softly. Each one was so beautiful, and felt comforting against her skin. She thought if she could listen closely, she could hear the sounds of butterflies breaking from their cocoons, and flowers blooming through the last of the winter snow, and just faintly she could hear the sound of an old friends' voice gently singing a lullaby.


End file.
